Rock Singers and Hell Raisers
by hooligans-holiday
Summary: 1987. A certain pin-headed guy is the owner of the Labyrinth, Los Angeles' most famous rock club. Slightly inspired by "Rock Of Ages"...and we get a double Pinhead in this one! Rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, another story. The title is inspired by the Motorhead song "Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers".  
Anyway, this one will be pretty short, but I love the idea of a Rock of Ages/Hellraiser mashup. Especially because I didn't like Rock of Ages, and the Cenobites can definitely make a better movie. It's a bit cliché, but I hope it's still funny. And it's a MUSICAL!  
P.S. At the end of the chapters I'll write the name of the songs and the artists, so you can find them more easily (and you can make your own original soundtrack).**

xx

The girl adjusted her black hair and looked out of the window of the bus, even if it was almost night. She was leaving her town. Actually, she was running away from her family. A bunch of good Christians who thought rock was the Devil's music and all that crap. She hated them, and she was only waiting to get enough money to go away. She was going to Los Angeles, the place where all dreams came true. Where she could get a job and live without people telling her how to dress and that she couldn't buy an electric guitar. Even if right now she only had 20$ in her pockets...  
She looked around. A fat guy who was sleeping, a woman reading a newspaper...those were the people who went to Los Angeles? How funny...  
She snapped her fingers a couple of times and started singing...

_Waiting for a street fight_  
_Clock strikes midnight_  
_I got a bad reputation_  
_So what the hell_  
_'Cause we ain't doin' nothing_  
_I ain't never done before_  
_So give me all you got, babe_  
_I could use a little more_  
_You try bringing me up_  
_But you're dragging me down_  
_What you got, I ain't looking for_

She started pretending to play guitar, more and more excited. She grinned as she imagined all the guitar riffs, and suddenly she felt the stage all around her. And the crowd wanted her to play

_I'm out for blood_  
_I'm out for blood_  
_Carried a switch blade_  
_Since you were thirteen_  
_You never won a battle_  
_So don't fight with me_  
_'Cause you ain't really nothing_  
_Tried to tell you that before_  
_So get your ammunition_  
_'Cause I'm ready for war_  
_Wasting my time_  
_Frying my mind_  
_And I am not_  
_So, what you take me for?_  
_I'm out for blood_  
_I'm out for blood_  
_I'm out for blood_  
_I'm out for blood_  
_I'm out for blood_

She stopped. And the she noticed that everyone in the bus was staring at her, except that sleeping fat man.  
"...'the hell are you looking at?" she glared at them, crossing her arms on her chest.  
How much until Los Angeles? She was already tired of those people...falling asleep was not an option, and she had nothing else to do. She only had a couple of tapes, but the walkman was out of power. She wanted to curse herself for not buying new batteries.

After another couple of hours, she finally arrived. She needed to reach Sunset Strip. With her money she was sure she couldn't even get inside a club, but it didn't matter. Even a good fight with Los Angeles guys sounded terribly good. She wanted to live that rock life she always dreamt of, and she wasn't afraid of fighting for it.  
She started walking, following the lights. She could feel the excitement running through her veins. Even the air was different from town...  
"Hey, got some money to spare?" it was a guy, covered in black leather and with some blades that came out of his head. He was leaning against a wall, holding a guitar, and in front of him on the ground there was a hat with a few coins in it.  
"You're asking the wrong person..." she laughed "I'm almost broke, too."  
"Hey, "almost" is good." he laughed back "You're here to make it big, too?"  
"Yes. And I'll make it." she nodded.  
"I like the way you talk. You're a tough girl." he played a few notes on his guitar "Anyway, I'm Haloblades. Wanna hear some rock n roll as a welcome to the city of dreams?"  
"Rock n roll is always good." she grinned.

Haloblades:_  
My Daddy was workin' nine to five_  
_ When my Momma was havin' me_  
_ By the time I was half alive_  
_ They knew what I was gonna be_  
_ But I left school and grew my hair_  
_ They didn't understand_  
_ They wanted me to be respected as_  
_ A doctor or a lawyer man_  
_ (But I had other plans)_

Everyone, except from the girl:  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll star_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ I'm gonna be a rock 'n' roll,_  
_ A rock 'n' roll star_

Haloblades:  
_ Well I worked real hard and bought myself_  
_ A rock 'n' roll guitar_  
_ I gotta be on top some day_  
_ I wanna be a star_  
_ I can see my name in lights_  
_ And I can see the queue_  
_ I got the devil in my blood_  
_ Tellin' me what to do_  
_ (And I'm all ears)_

Everyone, and this time the girl sings, too:  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll star_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ I'm gonna be a rock 'n' roll,_  
_ A rock 'n' roll star_  
_ (I hear it pays well)_

The girl started walking on the street, looking at all the neon boards of the clubs. When she finally saw the huge spinning Cube, she knew she was in front of the Labyrinth, the most famous Rock N Roll club in Los Angeles (and probably in the whole US...). What surprised her was that on the opposite side of the road there was a large group of women yelling. They were holding signs with "Rock is the Devil's music!" "Rockstars worship Satan!" written on. It looked like a reunion of her mother's friends.  
Haloblades laughed "See? Bunch of harpies. They're the most entertaining thing in Los Angeles. And they think they're going to win."  
She shrugged, not scared of the fact that he followed her "They remind me of home. Disgusting."_  
_

Haloblades:_  
Well you can stick your nine to five livin'_  
_ And your collar and your tie_  
_ You can stick your moral standards_  
_ 'Cause it's all a dirty lie_  
_ You can stick your golden handshake_  
_ And you can stick your silly rules_  
_ And all the other shit_  
_ That you teach to kids in school_  
_ ('Cause I ain't no fool)_

Everyone, dancing:_  
Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ I'm gonna be a rock 'n' roll star_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ I'm gonna be a rock 'n' roll_  
_ A rock 'n' roll star  
Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll star_  
_ Gonna be a rock 'n' roll singer_  
_ I'm gonna be a rock 'n' roll_  
_ A rock 'n' roll star_  
_ Yes I are!_

She glanced again at the Labyrinth.  
"Go and show everyone how tough you are." Haloblades friendly punched her in the shoulder.  
"Thanks, man." she started looking in her pocket, and then she gave him five dollars.  
"No, come on...I can't accept it." he shook his head.  
"Hey, if we meet again and I'm broke, you'll buy me a beer."  
They shook hands, then he started walking away.

"How much to get inside?" she asked the bouncer.  
"Girl, we don't play country music. Get back home." he replied.  
She stared at him with hate. What he just said was the worst insult she ever got.  
At least five people turned, shocked, when she kicked him in the face. He fell on the ground like a bag full of potatoes.  
"And now, you asshole, repeat it with the remaining teeth." she kicked him again in the stomach.  
The second bouncer tried to smile "It's...free..." he stuttered.  
"Oh, nice..."  
In the meanwhile, a fat man with sunglasses reached them and looked at the passed out bouncer, desperate.  
"We pay bouncers, and even girls beat them. Listen..." he turned towards the girl "...woah. You look fine, sister..." he lowered his sunglasses and looked at her with his stitched eyes.  
She was about to punch him, when a man appear near them and gently stopped her arm.  
"Butterball, don't annoy girls." he looked at the fat man.  
The girl stared at him. He was really tall (but still shorter than her...) and was wearing black leather clothes. The most fascinating thing was the grid carved in the skin of his head, and at every intersection of the cuts there was a nail.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he looked at her.  
"The bouncer told me to go home because he thought I liked country music. I guess now he'll change his mind. And a few teeth."  
He looked better at her clothes. Ripped jeans, a black top and a cowboy hat. Her feet were...well, they were horse clogs. And she had...a piece from a horse skull sewn on her face. She reminded of country stuff, but she looked slightly more dangerous.  
"I'm deeply sorry if he insulted you. I'm Pinhead." he shook her hand "The owner of the Labyrinth. And this is the co-owner, Butterball." he pointed at the fat man.  
"But now we'll need a new bouncer, boss." Butterball scratched his bald and sweaty head.  
"We'll think about it. We never needed bouncers, Butterball. It's been the worst idea you ever had."  
"I can take his place as a bouncer, if you need a new one...I like hard work." the girl tried to jump in the conversation.  
"Well...actually, we never had a guy who helped us with instruments and amps when bands come here to play. If you don't mind a low pay, you're in. It could be more useful than a new bouncer, and you could even hear the music." Pinhead slightly smiled.  
"I'm in." she nodded, without hesitation.  
"Good. Even if...being a gentleman, I have to confess that "low pay" means "almost nothing". You're still in?" there was a few embarrassment on his face.  
"Sure. As long as I get some beer and a place to sleep."  
"This won't be a problem, we all sleep in the club. What's your name?"  
"Merkova." they shook hands again.

xx

**Lita Ford - Out For Blood**  
**AC/DC - Rock N Roll Singer**


	2. Chapter 2

**In which we hear the girls talking about the second Pinhead. I decided to steal him from the "Pinhead" comics that came out in the 90s. He's one of the past incarnations of our beloved Cenobite, and he looks terribly rock n roll.  
Ah, I think I forgot to tell you that they have no powers in this fic...  
And forgive me, I know you can't see Merkova's mouth, but I'm pretty sure she can move it under the horse skull. XD  
**

xx

"So...this is your first day of work at the Labyrinth?" a bald woman with a nail in her nose and her throat ripped open gave Merkova a beer.  
"Yeah. You?" she asked. She didn't really need that conversation, but that woman had been so gentle, offering her a beer...  
"I worked here for years. I was here when the Perdition Posse played their first "serious" gig."  
"You know them? I mean...you met them?" Merkova stared at the older woman, impressed. Perdition Posse was one of the best bands in the history of rock, their singer Scarred Hide was practically a god.  
"Of course. They're nice guys." she nodded, then she turned her head to look at a muscular guy with nearly no face (except from his teeth) who just tapped her on the shoulder "What's wrong, Chatterer?"  
Chatterer started gesturing at her. Merkova frowned, but the woman looked like she was able to understand everything.  
"Ok, let's get back to work. He said Butterball is coming, and the last thing I want is being scolded by someone like him. He spends all his time trying to get girls, and he never succeeds. And he calls it work." she shrugged "Anyway, I'm Female."  
"Is that the name or the gender?" Merkova asked.  
"Both. Let's go..." Female walked in the main room of the club, where people started coming, and she started singing.

Female and Chatterer (I know he can't sing, he's just pretending):_  
You can dance, through the night_  
_ Rock 'n' roll music itching to fight_  
_ Making love, drunk or stoned_  
_ Looking for dollar, get broken boned_  
_ It's a game, too tough to tame_  
_ Ends up the same, sweating out the rain_

Everyone in the club (also Merkova, who's bringing a heavy amp on the stage, and Pinhead and Butterball. Pinhead is watching the women protesting outside and looks worried):_  
I was trapped, like a fly on the wall_  
_ I was caged, like a zoo animal_  
_ No escape, from the fate that you make_  
_ You're a snake, I've had all I can take_  
_ Watch out, there's a fly on the wall_

Female and Chatterer:_  
Take a chance, take a bite_  
_ Rock 'n' roll devil take me tonight_  
Butterball:_  
Like a bitch, making heat_  
_ Beating on my chest, licking at my feet_  
Pinhead:  
_ It's a game, too tough to tame_  
_ Ending up the same, sweating out the rain_  
_ So watch out, there's a fly on the wall_

Everyone:_  
I was trapped, like a fly on the wall_  
_ I was caged, like a zoo animal_  
_ No escape, from the fate that you make_  
_ You're a snake, I've had all I can take  
I was, trapped, like a fly on the wall_  
_ I was caged, like a zoo animal_  
_ No escape, from the fate that you make_  
_ You're a snake, I've had all I can take_  
_ I was trapped, like a fly on the wall_  
_ I was caged, like a zoo animal_  
_ Enraged, from the fate that you make_  
_ You're a snake, I've had all I can take  
There's a fly on the wall_

Female entered in Pinhead's room.  
"Is it all right?" she asked.  
"Fem...we have no money. I wonder for how much time we can keep going." Pinhead didn't even lift his eyes from the bills in front of him.  
"You keep saying you don't want to call your brother...it'd be the solution to all our problems..." she put a glass of whisky on his table.  
"He won't help us. We both know it." he finally looked at her.  
"Forgive me, but...it's the only chance to get rid of all those "faithful christians" outside..." Female sighed.  
"No, Fem. I can't do it. He's...too important to come here." Pinhead shook his head. Saying those things hurt him. He never imagined he would be so far from his brother when they worked together to build their dreams...and when they wrote their song.  
_I'm living on an endless road..._  
He closed his eyes. No, better forget. It was all over, and his brother probably forgot that song.  
"If you don't need anything else...I'm going back to work." Female pointed at the door.  
"Yes, thank you." Pinhead smiled at her. She was probably the only one in the whole club who tried to understand him.  
A few seconds after she went out, someone else knocked at the door.  
"Come inside, come inside." he answered.  
Merkova entered in the room and looked at her boss "I brought all the stuff onstage, my work's over for now."  
"Good. Have a beer and enjoy the show, then..." he smiled.  
"Yeah. No, I just wanted to tell you. I don't want Butterball after me because he doesn't know it." she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall.  
"Don't worry. He's slightly weird, but he would never try to bother you." he stood up and walked towards her.  
"Nice. I'm not scared of that ball of fat, even if he's the co-owner of the club." now that Pinhead stood up, she noticed a guitar case behind the table, against the wall "Is that your guitar?"  
Pinhead turned and glanced at it "Yes, it was..." he shrugged "I used to play it when I still wanted to be a rockstar. Old dreams."  
Merkova shrugged, too "Sorry."  
"No, don't feel sorry. We all have our dreams and hopes." he looked back at her.  
"Well, my dream is to play guitar, too."  
"If this is your dream...you can try to play mine. You already know how to do it?" a small smile appeared on his lips. He never wanted other people to touch that guitar, and now...  
"I know where notes are." she laughed.  
"I will teach you, then. If you want, it's obvious."  
"I get a guitar and a teacher. Of course, man." she friendly punched him on the shoulder.  
Pinhead picked up the guitar case and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful black and shiny Fender. It looked new, as if he never used it.  
"Holy shit." Merkova couldn't stop staring at it.  
"Yes, it's a nice instrument." he nodded, trying to hold back the memories.  
"Nice? I'd sell my ass to have this guitar..." she giggled, and she mentally punched herself for it. She was sounding like an idiot.  
"Such a beautiful girl is worth much more." Pinhead whispered.  
Merkova stared at him. That was...unexpected. He was trying to end in bed with her, too?  
"And if you give me a minute, I'll get you the amp. It's a Marshall." he added. He sounded a bit embarrassed.  
"A Marshall? You really had a lot of money..." she shrugged, pretending to forget the previous sentence.  
Pinhead removed the cover from a box and it revealed the most beautiful amp Merkova could dream of.  
"I didn't have much money. But I worked hard because I wanted the best I could find. I always want the best."  
"So why don't you show me how to play it?" she grinned.  
Pinhead nodded and plugged the cable in the amp.  
"Let me see..."

Pinhead:_  
She walked into the room_  
_Her hand upon her hip_  
_Said "Look out boy_  
_I'll make your backbone slip"_  
_She looked straight at me_  
_The devil in her eye_  
_I knew what I was getting but took it by surprise_  
_No fooling_  
_She really knocked the stuffing out of me_

Pinhead and Merkova walk out of the room, but the music continues and the crowd keeps singing. And here we go with all the cliché "falling in love" stuff. Imagine what you like most.

The song keeps playing, with people around the new couple singing:_  
She's some woman_  
_Hard lovin' woman_  
_She chewed me up and spat me out_  
_Some woman  
She's a hard lovin' woman_  
_Some woman_  
_She's a hard lovin' woman_  
_She didn't wear nothing_  
_But a smile upon her face_  
_Licking her lips but I had the taste_  
_Her temperature was rising_  
_I was coming to the boil_  
_Her fires were burning_  
_She was pouring on the oil_  
_I do not jest she really took me to the cleaners_  
_Some woman_  
_Some woman_  
_ I felt just great when she pulled her 38's_  
_She's some woman_  
_Hard lovin' woman_  
_She's some woman_  
_Hard lovin' woman_  
_It started with a smile_  
_It turned into a laugh_  
_It ended with a scream_  
_I said, "You are the one!"_  
_Never heard a word she wouldn't let go_  
_A man's a man and every woman ought to know_  
_And there I was and she was dancing_  
_Some woman_  
_She's some woman_  
_Here we go again_  
_Some woman_  
_She's a hard lovin' woman_  
_Some woman_  
_She's a hard lovin' woman_  
_Some woman_  
_She's a hard lovin' woman_  
_Some woman_  
_She's a hard, hard, hard lovin' woman_  
_She, she, she, she_  
_She is a, she is a_  
_She is a hard lovin' woman_

"I'm going to work. The guys of the band should be here now." Merkova looked at the clock in Pinhead's room.  
He kissed her on the cheek, scratching her skin with the nails.  
She left the room.  
Pinhead sighed and took the folder with all the bills. It was a disaster. And nobody was going to help them.  
He glanced out of the window. The women were still there, still yelling.  
He shook his head and decided to turn on his TV. The funniest thing was that the protesters were on the news, too. Exactly what he needed right now.  
"Miss Cotton, you are the leader of the movement. Could you please explain us the reason of your hate for the Labyrinth?" the reporter asked.  
"First of all, the Labyrinth is a place without moral and without God. A place that refuses all the good values that every American citizen should respect!" she exclaimed.  
Pinhead raised a non existant eyebrow and felt the urge to correct her. His parents were both English.  
"And because the noise they call "music" is an invitation to worship Satan! You only need to read their songs. There's sex, the devil, and..." she remained silent for a second and looked around "...and sex! This is what they want! And it's disgusting!"  
Pinhead rolled his eyes. But he was sure he knew that face. There was something in the shape of her mouth that he already knew.  
Suddenly Butterball opened the door of the room.  
"Boss, the congregation of the holy I-should-fuck-more virgins is on TV!" he laughed.  
"I saw..."  
"Why don't we go out and have some fun scaring their innocent brains?"  
Pinhead shook his head "Butterball, our situation is serious enough like this, we don't need more bad publicity."  
"As you want. But I'm going. It could be really funny." he ran out.  
The taller man sighed and decided to follow him. At least he could try to stop him if he went too far.

xx

**AC/DC - Fly On The Wall**  
**Deep Purple - Hard Lovin' Woman (I changed some of the lyrics, because in the song the love story was over.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sorry for making Kirsty the leader of the protesters. But she gets a song, too. And it's Motörhead.**  
**In this chapter stuff happens, and we get to know better Scarred Hide. And definitely NOT sorry for the man I chose as their manager. XD  
But ok, I'm sorry for all the time I needed.  
**

xx

"So...as a final word, what would you like to say to the Labyrinth's owners?" the reporter gave once again the mic to Kirsty.  
The woman grinned and stared at the reporter "Well...I'll say that they betrayed America!" she yelled.

Kirsty:_  
You stand accused of treason, you offer no good reason_  
_ You are a bloody liar, yours is the stake of fire,_  
_ You say you are innocent, but you be caught and spent_  
_ And now you pay the price, for avarice, your vice_  
_ Intrigue your sole desire, you sold your wife, your child_  
_ You sell your oldest friends, you sold your countrymen_  
All the protesters, dancing:_  
And yet we know your name, traitor, traitor_

_And now your face is shown, and so your fate is known,_  
_ We have discovered you, we have uncovered you,_  
_ You say you were led astray, fall on your knees and pray,_  
_ Pity is not for you, we'll make things hot for you,_  
_ Our hearts we make to harden, for you there is no pardon,_  
_ For you the spike awaits, upon the traitors gate,_  
_ And crows will eat your eyes, traitor, traitor_

_Delight we find in you, as we are binding you,_  
_ You look in vain for friends, you only find revenge_  
_ We give you blood and steel, we break you on the wheel_  
_ The ones you hope to sell, will send you straight to hell,_  
_ As we dismember you, we shall remember you,_  
_ You are abomination, you that betrayed the nation_  
Kirsty:_  
You shall take long to die, traitor, traitor!_

The women nodded all together.  
"They will never find forgiveness from God!" she repeated "We will find a way to destroy this...Sodom and Gomorrah!"  
The last thing they expected was a fat man all dressed in leather jumping in front of the camera and opening his jacket, showing the long and deep cut on his belly. Yet, it was happening.  
"Yes, babies! Destroy me, lick me from head to feet..." he turned and tried to rub himself against Miss Cotton, who jumped away for the disgust. He still managed to grab her wrist and brush her fingers against the bloody wound on his stomach.  
"GO AWAY, YOU FILTHY DEVIL!"  
"Nobody called me like that...I think I love you, baby pie...let me see how nice you look under your grandmother's pants..." he smiled at her. The fact that his jaw looked half dislocated only made it worse.  
The woman yelled again and tried to tell the others to call the police, but Butterball managed to run away before they could do anything.  
"You're dead." whispered Kirsty.

All the people who worked at the Labyrinth were outside, watching the scene. And they were all laughing. Even Pinhead couldn't hold back a small grin.  
Butterball joined them, waiting for the applauses.  
"You think they all saw me?" he laughed.  
Female sighed "The whole America saw you."  
"Think about all the beautiful girls who want me now..." he grinned, daydreaming.  
"Yeah, roasted pork sounds nice..." Merkova whispered to Pinhead, who coughed to hold back a laugh. Well, that was a definitely good way to raise his mood, after more bills landed on his table, with their usual "we know you can't pay us" attitude.  
He walked back inside. He needed to find a way to gain some more money. They could barely pay their workers, and even if they were all friends...well, they needed food here and there.  
Maybe Female was right. He had to put aside the pride and call his brother. Famous bands stopped playing in their club when they stopped paying good...maybe his brother could persuade their manager to go, even if they couldn't give them money.  
He found himself in the office. Oh, amazing, he already reached it.  
He had to decide.  
After a deep sigh, he started looking for the phone number. He put it in one of his books, just so he wasn't forced to see it every time he tried to clean the room.  
Pinhead's hand were trembling when he started dialing the numbers. That was the only thing that could scare him, apart from losing his club. And that meant losing his dreams, too.

"Hello? Gooden speaking." the man answered to the phone.  
"Hello? I'm Pinhead. Scarred Hide's brother."  
The man rolled his eyes and considered hanging up "Oh, sure man. How are things?" he started walking in the long corridor of the backstage.  
"Good, bad, it's irrelevant. But I wanted to speak with my brother." he replied, coldly.  
"Sorry, your brother is busy. The band has a gig tonight." he reached a door with a paper sign that said "Hide". He opened it and looked at the man who was sitting with three or four girls around. He looked terribly drunk.  
"But it's something important. More important than anything he could be doing right now." Pinhead's voice was still calm, but it had sharp knives everywhere. A normal man would've been scared of it, but Perdition Posse's manager wasn't one of them.  
"You can tell me."  
He mentally threw a coin to decide if it was worth the risk. After all, he had nothing to lose "I wanted to ask him if Perdition Posse could have a gig in my club."  
Trevor Gooden raised one eyebrow. Maybe it wasn't a complete waste of time, after all... "Tell me more about it..."  
"Perdition Posse will attract a lot of people. The Labyrinth has a few financial problems, and with a gig of such proportions we can solve them."  
"And how about the money WE get?" Trevor grinned. That was his fav part.  
"I'll be sincere. We can't pay you." Pinhead didn't hesitate. There wasn't another way to put it, and maybe their manager wasn't as bad as he remembered him.  
On the other side, the man almost threw away the phone "Look, I can try to persuade him, but he does nothing for free. But don't worry, I'll call you and tell you how it goes. I'll try everything I can." he hung up.

Pinhead sighed. There was no need to be polite, he could happily say "I want money, and your club can go to Hell." and appear more sincere. That was humiliating, and he hated it.

In the backstage, Scarred Hide asked his manager who called.  
"Usual crap. Don't even bother thinking about it. Anyway, is it all right?"  
"Yes." the rockstar smiled and patted the hip of the girl sitting near him "It's heaven here."  
Trevor nodded once. Perfect. The singer had anything he could ask for. Drugs, girls, anything. The rest of the band was nothing, people wanted Scarred Hide. And he needed to keep the band going until the fans decided to move to other music.  
"I'm going to check if the others are ok. Have fun and try to stand up when it's time to play, ok?" he walked out.  
Scarred tilted his head and a sleepy grin appeared on his face.  
"Hide, you want me to do something else?" a girl with red hair blinked with a cat-like expression.  
"Go ahead and make me happy, honey. I'm never satisfied..." he caressed her chin.  
She giggled and knelt down.  
The singer laughed and started singing.

_I see your sister in her_  
_ Sunday dress_  
_ She's out to please_  
_ She pouts her best_  
_ She's out to take_  
_ No need to try_  
_ She's ready to make_

_It's so easy, easy_  
_ When everybody's tryin' to_  
_ please me, baby_  
_ It's so easy, easy_  
_ When everybody's tryin' to_  
_ please me_

_Cars are crashin' every night_  
_ I drink n' drive_  
_ everything's in sight_  
_ I make the fire_  
_ But I miss the firefight_  
_ I hit the bull's eye every night_

_It's so easy, easy_  
_ When everybody's tryin' to_  
_ please me, baby_  
_ Yeah it's so easy, easy_  
_ When everybody's tryin' to please me_  
_ So easy_  
_ But nothin' seems to please me_  
_ It all fits so right_  
_ When I fade into the night_  
_ See me hit you_  
_ You fall down_

_I see you standin' there_  
_ You think you're so cool_  
_ Why don't you just_  
_ Fuck off_

_Ya get nothin' for nothin'_  
_ If that's what you do_  
_ Turn around bitch I got a use for you_  
_ Besides you ain't got nothin' better to do_  
_ And I'm bored_

_ It's so easy, easy_  
_ When everybody's tryin' to_  
_ please me, baby_  
_ It's so easy, easy_  
_ When everybody's tryin' to please me_  
_ So easy_  
_ But nothin' seems to please me_  
_ It all fits so right_  
_ When I fade into the night_  
_ So come with me_  
_ Don't ask me where cause I don't know_  
_ I'll try to please you_  
_ I ain't got no money_  
_ But it goes to show_  
_ It's so easy_

He closed his eyes.

Pinhead walked out of his office and called Female.  
"I called."  
"...and?" the woman looked at him. His face was always so goddamn calm that it was impossible to understand what he was thinking.  
"They refused." he shook his head.  
"Your brother refused?" she was shocked.  
"No. His...manager refused."  
Female caught the hint of bitterness in Pinhead's voice when he said "manager". She understood.  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea to call Scarred..."  
"So many things sound good...and so few actually are." he looked away. He neither wanted to hear his brother's name.  
"I said it, I'm sorry. Look, I'll be around if you...need to talk. Now I'm going..." she went away. She knew, she was the only one to know how much Pinhead cared about his brother, and how much he suffered when Scarred decided to leave without even telling the others.  
Pinhead didn't move. He wanted to think, to find a good idea to save the club, because standing there whining was completely useless.  
"I'm sorry I overheard..." a girl walked closer to him.  
The man stared at her.  
"...are you really Scarred Hide's brother?" she asked.  
"Yes. But forgive me, I have a lot of things to do..." no. That was the last drop.  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. Pinhead's ears cried.  
He didn't know how, but she jumped on him. He tried to push her away, but it was like she was glued to his body. She kept whispering how hot a threesome with both the brothers could be, how much she loved Perdition Posse, and all this kind of things.  
If this happened to someone else, Pinhead would've found it entertaining. If it happened to someone else.  
"Hands off, bitch. Or I'll just cut them and then shove both up your second-hand ass."  
Pinhead turned and saw Merkova staring at them. Ok, she was going to fix things.  
"I don't like being cheated on." she glared at her boyfriend.  
The man felt Earth slipping away from his feet.  
She completely misunderstood the situation.

xx

**Mot****ö**rhead - Traitor  
**Guns N Roses - It's So Easy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ok. A bit of drama, just because. But well...this time, the girl doesn't cry and wonder why her boyfriend betrayed her. She beats him. XD  
And damn, I think in the previous chapter I wrote "Perdition Posse" instead of "Perdition's Posse". Gah.  
**

xx

"Merkova, wait..." Pinhead tried to say.  
"I won't wait, you..." she wasn't good with creative insults "...piece of crap!"  
She punched the girl in the face, then turned towards her boyfriend.  
"I don't know her...listen..." he tried to explain what happened.  
"NO!"  
And then Pinhead saw all stars jumping around and singing in weird languages. Yes, she just kicked him between the legs. Damn, he never thought pain could be so...unpleasant.  
"You want more? You just have to tell me." she hissed.  
"Mer..." he whispered.  
"You know what? Go fuck yourself. I don't need you or your crappy club, or your crappy guitar, or all this shit!" she turned and went away.  
The man finally fell on the floor and closed his eyes. No, he never cried. Never. Never...  
The inhuman sound that echoed in the corridors wasn't strong enough to be heard by many people, but those who heard it thought it was some wounded animal and wondered who would hurt an innocent creature.

In the meanwhile, Merkova walked out of the club, full of rage. She couldn't hate the rest of the guys, but she refused to keep working there and see Pinhead's face.  
And who needed that job, anyway? She could easily find another one. A better one, maybe. Damn, that situation was even suggesting her a song...

_Well here, babe, look at you, and you with someone else,_  
_ Turned out like all the others, leave me by myself,_  
_ That's how it works I guess, and you like all the rest_  
_ Guess I can handle it, if that's the way it is_

_I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul_  
_ If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad_  
_ I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the gold_  
_ And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad_  
_ Rock 'n' roll_

_I never been a one to have no stedy guy,_  
_ I love the way I live, runnin' round the world_  
_ I like to fool around, I love to tear 'em down_  
_ And when I leave, you love to miss me when I'm gone_

_I got with rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul_  
_ If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad_  
_ I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the gold_  
_ And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad_  
_ Rock 'n' roll_

_I can't imagine growin' old with anyone_  
_ Marching to a different drum, I hear a different song_  
_ I swear I love 'em all, I don't care if they're small_  
_ I don't care if they're tall, love 'em anyway_

_I got rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul_  
_ If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad_  
_ I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the gold_  
_ And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad_  
_ Rock 'n' roll_

Yes. There was Rock N Roll, and that was what she wanted. As soon as she got enough money to buy the crappiest guitar in stores, she was going to look for other people and start a band.

A couple of weeks passed since Pinhead and Merkova broke up. At the Labyrinth things seemed to work, and even the women-against-rock almost stopped their demonstrations.  
Pinhead returned in his office, where Butterball was watching TV. Better: he was zapping between different channels.  
"News?" he asked.  
Butterball shrugged "I thought I could find some good movie with hot girls, but there's nothing to watch..." he threw the remote on the old couch.  
"Then look for the local news...maybe we won the lottery and nobody told us." Pinhead sighed sarcastically.  
"But we never bought lottery tickets..."  
Pinhead shook his head, desperate. And that was the co-owner of the Labyrinth. He hoped many times that it was just a nightmare, but nothing.  
"Boss, I got the local news." he pointed at the TV.  
They pretended to care when the man on TV talked about someone getting shot, about some drug dealer arrested, about someone else getting arrested.  
And then she appeared on the screen.  
"Boss, it's the leader of the good girls!" Butterball looked at his friend and pointed at the TV.  
"I saw..." Pinhead raised one non existant eyebrow. That wasn't a good thing...  
_"So...Miss Cotton, what's all this excitement in your anti-rock movement about?"_ the reporter started interviewing her.  
She smiled _"Well, as I promised, I found the proof that will finally destroy the indecent place called "The Labyrinth"."_  
_"What kind of proof?"_  
Her smile grew even wider _"It took me some time, because common citizens don't have access to those documents. But with the help of some honest people who work for us everyday, I found this."_ she took some sheets from her purse. The reporter looked at her, curious. She slowly opened them, as if she wanted to create suspense.  
_"What are these documents, Miss Cotton?"_  
_"These are...the proofs that the Labyrinth doesn't pay taxes. And it's not something new, since they stopped paying them two years ago. Now...I want to ask people WHY these parasites can live with OUR money. We should burn them and destroy the music they listen, because it's an invitation to criminal life, violence and sex!"_  
_"This is a serious thing...so...the Labyrinth will close?"_  
_"Of course. They will never find the money they need in five days. And then we will finally be free from this curse."_  
Pinhead turned off the TV. There was nothing else to say.  
"Boss, what do we do?" Butterball looked worried, too.  
"We wait. We don't have the money to pay our debts. I hoped nobody would notice..."  
"But we always respect the rules...maybe they will give us more time." the fat man scratched his neck.  
"I don't believe a couple of days can make such a big difference. We had to pay taxes, we had to find the money at the time. And the worst thing is that they will arrest us, too. I'm...sad because of what could happen to Fem and Chatterer." that story was showing a lot of sides of him nobody knew. Apart from Female and...his brother. His brother who never answered when he called. Who never gave him back all the money he wasted before he became a rockstar. And that was what hurt him most. Nothing could hurt him, except feeling betrayed.  
There was only one card he could play now. But he refused to do it, because he didn't want to play dirty. He wanted to win respecting the rules.  
It was impossible, but at that point it didn't matter.  
He sighed again and started singing.

Pinhead:  
_I know that it's evil_  
_ I know that it's gotta be_  
Butterball:  
_I know I ain't doing much_  
_ Doing nothing means a lot to me_  
Both, imagining for a second to be in a fancy office:  
_Living on a shoestring_  
_ A fifty cent millionaire_  
_ Open to charity_  
_ Rock 'n' roll welfare_  
Butterball:  
_Sitting in my Cadillac_  
_ Listening to my radio_  
_ Suzy baby get on in_  
_ Tell me where she wanna go_  
_ I'm living in a nightmare_  
_ She's looking like a wet dream_  
_ I got myself a Cadillac_  
Pinhead:  
_But I can't afford the gasoline_  
Together:  
_I got holes in my shoes_  
_ And I'm way overdue_  
_ Down payment blues_

Pinhead:_  
Get myself a steady job_  
_ Some responsibility_  
_ Can't even feed my cat_  
_ On social security_  
_ Hiding from the rent man_  
_ Oh it make me wanna cry_  
_ Sheriff knocking on my door_  
_ Ain't it funny how the time flies_  
Butterball:_  
Sitting on my sailing boat_  
_ Sipping on my champagne_  
_ Suzy baby all at sea_  
_ Say she wanna come again_  
Pinhead:_  
Feeling like a paper cup_  
_ Floating down a storm drain_  
Together:_  
Got myself a sailing boat_  
_ But I can't afford a drop of rain_  
_ I got holes in my shoes_  
_ And I'm way overdue_  
_ Down payment blues  
Down payment blues_  
_ Down payment blues_  
_ Down payment blues_

_ I got holes in my shoes_  
_ And I'm way overdue_  
_ I got the_  
_ Down payment blues_

When they stopped singing, they felt even more depressed.  
"Boss, the only chance we have is organize some huge gig. At this point, we need to call Mötley Crüe, or some other band like that...for example Perdition's Posse." he hinted.  
"I refuse to call them." Pinhead shook his head "They're too busy, they'll never come."  
"Why? Fan Dancer is such a nice girl..." he started daydreaming.  
"But she's not the manager. The one who decides what's better for them is the manager."  
"But..." Butterball tried to object.  
"No." it was a stone. Even the fat man understood that replying was only going to make it worse, so he simply shrugged and walked out.  
Amazing. Now he was alone, and he had to re-read all his bills. Butterball never cared about those problems.  
Due. Due. Due. Everywhere, letters with that word and a lot of "$" signs.  
But one thing was right. They had to find a famous band and organize the biggest gig people could dream of. But he was pretty sure nobody was going to help them for free.  
The only one was his brother.  
But the manager was the one who pulled the strings. And he was a vampire, not a human being.  
His hands moved to the phone, but then they stopped in mid-air.  
What was the right thing to do?  
He pulled them back. No, he wasn't going to beg.  
But then...maybe...  
He dialed the number, already regretting his decision. The phone gave him the "free" sound. One...two...three...fo...  
"Hello?" a voice Pinhead didn't know.  
"Mr Gooden?" he asked.  
"No, he's busy. Tell me, tell me." the voice sounded friendly.  
"But who's on the phone?" Pinhead asked again.  
"You first. Who are you?" he sounded amused by that situation.  
He had no time to joke, so he decided to tell him "I'm Pinhead. I'm..."  
"Guys, he's Scarred's brother!" the man yelled to someone else. Pinhead heard the noise of some people talking, surprised. And then the man spoke again "Hey, I'm Hangman!"  
Pinhead's eyes widened. Hangman, Perdition's Posse's drummer. What the hell was he doing on their manager's phone?  
"Are you still there?" he asked.  
"Yes. I'm surprised." Pinhead nodded.  
"Me too. We never hear about you. How are things going?" there was genuine concern in his voice.  
"I called, some weeks ago. But your manager...he didn't tell you, right?" he already knew the answer.  
"No, never. What happened?" Hangman was more and more worried. They knew their manager was a greedy man, but they never thought he could do something like that.  
"The Labyrinth...my club, you remember? We have..." he couldn't finish the sentence. On the other side, someone was yelling.  
And then he heard Trevor's voice on the phone "Sorry Pinhead, they're all drunk. Don't worry, I'll solve the problem. Now we have to go, I'll call you later." he hung up.  
Pinhead stared at the phone. No. It couldn't be. It started so good, he almost managed to explain his problem...the other guys weren't as bad as their manager.  
He sighed, for the hundredth time. Maybe that was the final proof that his dream was fated to end in five days.

xx

**Mot********ö**rhead - Rock N Roll (I changed a couple of words because Lemmy was talking about a girl.)  
**AC/DC - Down Payment Blues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I want to thank the people who still read my fic, and apologize for the wait...now that I'm feeling sick I have some free time, so I'll try to write a few more chapters and finish the story. And I wanted to add an apologize if I get the lyrics of the songs wrong. I copy and paste them from other sites, and I never checked the spelling...I guess I'll have to start doing it.  
Anyway, I decided that I'll write two more chapters, then it'll be over.  
Sorry for the TONS of dialogues in this one. And for the fact that I didn't re-read it. I'm too tired.  
And "Hell On Earth" is on hiatus. Until I get the right idea for the next chapter.  
**

xx

"I can't believe what just happened." Fan Dancer, Perdition's Posse's bassist shook her head.  
"Look, it's weird. It's really weird. Why Trevor wouldn't let us talk with Pinhead?" Hangman scratched his neck.  
"I don't like Trevor. I don't care about the rest of you, but I think he's hiding something." the woman crossed her arms on her chest.  
"If Scarred says he's ok, we can't complain. Perdition's Posse is HIS band..."  
"Shut up, Snake." she exclaimed "We're talking about his BROTHER. And if Hangman says that he wanted to talk about his club, it means it's important. We all know him, and he's not the kind of person who likes random chats."  
"It's not like we don't know it, but we can't do anything. Trevor will threaten us to find new musicians for the band..." Snake Oil looked away.  
"He can't. And I want to know what's going on." Fan Dancer ran out of the room.  
Hangman sighed.

"Manager!" the woman called, running after him.  
"What do you need?" Trevor turned and smiled at her.  
"I...I wanted to know what happened to Pinhead...he..." she tried to find a way to force him to answer.  
"Oh." he laughed "That. Well, apparently, Pinhead likes to get drunk lately. He says things that make no sense at all..."  
"But he said that he already called, and you didn't tell us." she wasn't going to let him go easily.  
"I just explained you. He was completely drunk." he tried to go away.  
"He never got drunk. Once he said that he didn't like it. And on the phone he sounded sober. He WAS sober."  
"Look, Fan, I don't owe explanations to you. I knew he had nothing to say. Better, nothing that could interest us." he decided to end that conversation. Telling them about the whole story was just going to cause them problems. And it was a wast of money, anyway. He turned away.  
"I something doesn't interest you, it doesn't mean that it couldn't interest us..." she grabbed his arm.  
In the meanwhile, the rest of the band reached them.  
"Oh, guys, finally...tell her to stop thinking about stupid things..." Trevor shook his head, annoyed.  
Hangman interrupted him "No, wait...Trevor, listen, Pinhead talked about his club, and he sounded really worried. What's going on?"  
"Nothing that could interest us. I already told her." the man rolled his eyes and pointed at Fan Dancer, as if she was an object.  
"Hey, wait a second..." she almost jumped on him to hit him. She was tired of that stuff, and she didn't care if he was the boss.  
The others stopped her, trying to calm her down. It wasn't the right way to solve the problem, even if Trevor didn't deserve anything better.  
"Fan, he'll never answer. Don't make it worse..." Dixie, on his wheelchair, shrugged.  
"Guys, Pinhead helped us when we started...why now..." she tried to say something. Dixie was the only one she listened, but now it was hard to accept.  
In the meanwhile, the manager disappeared.  
"That asshole!" Hangman exclaimed, furious.  
"I said it. Maybe we should try to talk with Scarred..." Dixie shrugged again.  
Well, probably he wasn't going to listen, but they had to try.  
They never worried too much about anything before, but they couldn't leave Pinhead alone. He did anything he could to help them, he went everywhere to find someone willing to give Perdition's Posse a chance.  
"Scarred?" they called, opening the door of his room.  
Nobody answered.  
When they saw him on his chair, with his eyes closed, for a second they wondered if he was dead. They feared to find him like that since he started doing all tje kinds of drug he could get. And looking at his room, the guys understood once more that they were just the support for his show. He had his own room, he got anything he wanted. And he didn't get tired of it.  
"Scarred? Are you ok?" Snake Oil tapped him on the shoulder.  
He started snoring. He was sleeping. And in a few hours they had a show...  
"Wonderful." Fan Dancer shook her head "Do you want to talk to a zombie? This isn't important enough for him. As long as he has his bitches, he doesn't care if the world around him burns."  
The others looked at her.  
"Fan, please, calm down..."  
"I can't calm down. This is the last drop. Having a lot of money doesn't mean we can bear everything Trevor tells us. I...I don't care about money, I just want to see people happy. Being famous is giving other people a dream. We stopped doing that, and...and..." she turned towards Scarred Hide and started singing.

Fan Dancer:  
_You're a rock 'n' roll star_  
_You're out of the charts_  
_Your glory's cold you're getting old_  
_But your life is rock 'n' roll _

All together:_  
Your crazy rock 'n' roll band_  
_Is spinning in your head (In your head)_  
_Each generation makes us stars_  
_As the first five on the charts _

_Oh and they are top of the bill _

_You're a rock 'n' roll star_  
_You've been the first one on the chart_  
_You've had glory and fame_  
_Rock 'n' roll was your game _

_Oh and you were top of the bill_

They remained silent for a couple of minutes, then they walked out of the room. They made a decision, even if it was the hardest one.  
"There's a quick way to reach Los Angeles?" Snake Oil asked the others.  
"We need to find it."  
Yes, probably that was the first time they did something right.

Female looked around. She was wandering in the supermarket, don't knowing what else she could do. She wanted to help Pinhead, but all she could think of was asking Perdition's Posse, but that had been a failure. The worst thing was that she knew the whole story, the story of how Scarred Hide found a manager. And the story of all the money Pinhead gave him because he believed in his band...but he never got back a single dollar.  
Well, it wasn't anything new, stuff like that was normal in Los Angeles.  
Female turned to go away, but then she saw a tall woman quickly putting two beer bottles inside her jeans jacket. Someone like that could only be...  
"Merkova." she slightly smiled.  
"What the..." Merkova turned.  
"It's me. Don't worry." the older woman nodded.  
"Good, I didn't want to start a fight here." she laughed.  
"Nice to hear that you're always the same."  
"Of course. But wait, it's better if we go out." Merkova started walking towards the exit. Female followed her, mentally wishing her luck. But, judging by her face, it wasn't the first time she did it.  
Outside, two guys were waiting for her. One was covered in black leather, and the other had a cowboy hat and barbed wire here and there on his body.  
"Done. We can go home." she gave them one of the bottles, then she opened the other with the teeth of the horse skull.  
"And..." Cowboy pointed at Female.  
"No, she's not coming with us. I'll stay here with her."  
"Ok, you know the road."  
The two girls remained alone. Here and there, Merkova drank some beer.  
"So...you found a new home." Female started. She didn't know how to make it sound right. Even if she still didn't know why her and Pinhead broke up. He didn't want to talk about it, and she just went away...  
"Yeah. Now I play guitar in their band. We call ourselves "Lucky Five". Shitty name, but we couldn't think of anything better." she shrugged "Haloblades...the leather guy, I mean...he's got a house, so me and Cowboy live there."  
"I'm happy for you."  
Merkova tilted her head to the side and remained silent. She wanted to ask her how they were doing, but she didn't want her to believe that she cared about Pinhead.  
"How's the club? Fat Pig keeps looking for a girlfriend?"  
"Fat Pig is trying to be useful, this time, but it's all useless. It's over." Female looked at Merkova.  
"Over?"  
"They discovered that we didn't pay taxes for years. We have a few days to find the money, or else Pinhead will have to sell the Labyrinth.  
The taller woman didn't know what to reply. Well, that wasn't a good thing...the guys who worked there didn't deserve it.  
"I could ask the guys to come and play..." she put the empty bottle on the floor.  
"No, we need a famous band. But they don't play for us if we don't offer money." there was a lot of bitterness in her voice. Even Merkova noticed it, and she wasn't the girl who understood easily that kind of things.  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry." Female shook her head.  
Silence fell again between them. Then the older woman stood up.  
"I have to go back to the club. I guess we'll see each other somewhere."

"We need to talk with Pinhead...it's important..."  
"No, he's busy." Butterball shrugged. Even if there was a nice girl with them, he really had no time for more trouble.  
"Listen, we're here to help him."  
"I said that he's busy. I'm sorry, but..."  
He was interrupted by Chatterer, who pointed at them and clicked frantically his teeth.  
They all stared at him, slightly puzzled.  
Chatterer looked around, trying to find some paper and a pen. Oh, well, he had to find another way.  
He started drawing letters in the air, hoping that Butterball was smart enough to understand.  
"T...h...e...s...e...g...u...y...s...a...r...e...p...e...r...d...i...t...i...o...n...what's this goddamn sign? Ok, doesn't matter, continue...p...o...s...s...e...it's over? Ok..." he scratched his head "...Perdition's Posse? Are you kidding?"  
Chatterer shook his head.  
"Where's the Boss' brother, then?" he pointed at them.  
The guys lowered their heads. Right, all they needed was someone who reminded them once more that they were nobody without him.  
"He didn't come. We're sorry." Fan Dancer sighed.  
"You really are Perdition's Posse? ...here?" Butterball was definitely surprised, since he had no idea of how they got to know the Labyrinth's problems.  
They explained him that they ran away even if they were on tour, all because they wanted to know what happened to Pinhead.  
"We need to do something. We can't let this happen." Fan Dancer nodded.

xx

**Scorpions - Top Of The Bill**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm still alive! ...oook...well, I finally decided to look at this story and give it an ending. Also because I liked it, and we're near the final chapters...**

xx

Butterball brought Perdition's posse in the office.  
Pinhead was there, staring into nothing. The time was almost over, and they couldn't find a single dollar to pay their debts.  
"Boss?" the fat Cenobite called.  
Pinhead didn't even move. He had enough of all that stuff. But he refused to escape, he was going to remain there until the end...he was going to let those hyenas finish him.  
"Boss, there are some people who want to see you." Butterball adjusted his glasses.  
"Tell them that I don't want to see anyone." he sighed.  
"Since when we're anyone?" Hangman asked, shocked that their old friend became like that. A cold statue, nothing more.  
Pinhead turned his head, don't recognizing the voice.  
When he saw Perdition's Posse, his jaw dropped.  
"What are YOU guys doing here?" he tried to sound calm, even if his hands started trembling.  
Butterball looked at them, then back at Pinhead, then he decided to go away and leave them alone.

Outside the office, Female was nervously talking with Chatterer. When they saw Butterball coming out, she ran towards him to get some explanations.  
"Chatterer is telling me that inside your office there's Perdition's Posse. What in the world is going on?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"They're here. But Scarred Hide isn't with them. And they refused to answer when I asked why." he shrugged. That story was suspicious, but there was nothing else to do. They were the only chance to save the Labyrinth, IF they really wanted to do it.  
Female blinked, trying to elaborate what she just heard. If Perdition's Posse was there...but why the singer didn't come? And...how could they be sure that the manager wasn't going to ask for money? No, damn, too many questions.  
"So Chatterer wasn't kidding...but wait, he told me you didn't recognize them. You always loved Fan Dancer, that's not possible."  
"I didn't recognize her." he admitted. Embarrassing, for someone like him, who gave women the same priority as food. And that was saying something.  
"You didn't WHAT?"  
"She...she looked different from what I remembered and what I saw on TV. She looked sad." he slightly shook his head.  
"Since when you notice other people's feelings?" that day was getting weirder and weirder.  
Before he could reply, the door of the office slammed open, and the band came out.  
"There's nothing we can do without my brother." Pinhead said in a barely audible voice.  
Female tried to stop them. They couldn't give up without even trying...it wasn't fair! For all those people who believed in the Labyrinth, for all those people who believed in rock!  
"What's going on?" she only managed to grab Dixie's wheelchair, but it was more than enough to stop the others, too.  
Hangman shrugged "Your boss told us that it's all useless. So we're going away."  
"Don't listen to him." she stared at the drummer "What happened?"  
The band remained still for a second, then they looked at each other and Fan Dancer started telling the whole story. About how they decided to escape because Trevor only cared about money, and he kept Scarred Hide drugged and happy, so they could go on. They knew how much they owed to the Labyrinth, because without Pinhead's help they would've been one of the many unknown bands in Los Angeles.  
Fan Dancer looked away. If not even Pinhead wanted to fight anymore...then it was over. It was really over. When they escaped they only took a few money, and Trevor controlled their bank accounts. That meant they were almost broke, too.  
"I think we're all on the same boat." the bassist shrugged and stopped talking.  
"We ARE all on the same boat. If we work together, we'll save the situation." Female nodded once.  
In the meanwhile, Pinhead reached them. He shook his head "People want my brother. They don't care about the rest of us."  
"Then we'll force them to see that we're good enough without him." Female stared at him with determination in her eyes. She was silent, she was calm, but when she had a goal she had the force to destroy mountains.  
"And you think it could work?" Fan Dancer looked at her, a small smile appearing on her face.  
"It WILL work. Rock N Roll is the dream where everything comes true. Rock N Roll is our life, and it lives with us. We can't let it go and betray those who trust us!"

Female:_  
I used to listen to the radio_  
_ Playin' songs I wanted to hear_  
_ Up in my room and played it loud_  
_ 'Til the music hurt my ear_  
_ My parents said to turn it down_  
_ But this is what I'd say_

_Rock & Roll made me what I am today_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am today_

Fan Dancer:_  
I had a dream that I was sweet 16_  
_ And could play in a rock & roll band_  
_ I saw some guys that played guitar_  
_ They said, "Come on if you think you can."_  
_ And the next thing that I know_  
_ I find myself right here on the stage_

_Rock & Roll made me what I am today_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am today_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am..._

Both girls:_  
You know people are always tellin' me_  
_ To get out before its too late_  
_ Say, "It's a passing fad."_  
_ And that the money's bad_  
_ I'm gonna wind up in a grave_  
All together:  
_ But if I could do it all again, you know I would not change a thing_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am today_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am today_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am today_  
_ Rock & Roll made me what I am today_

Pinhead looked around. He didn't want to spoil the guys' enthusiasm, but he was sure that people were going to ask for their money back when they discovered that their favourite band didn't have a singer.  
"Wait a second..." Snake Oil gently tapped Female's shoulder "I think people will pay more if there's another band...maybe an unknown one...that plays before us. Also because that'll give us more time, and miracles can always happen..."  
Female remained thoughtful. A band...a band nobody knew, but full of energy...and then suddenly her eyes brightened. She had the right band. And maybe...maybe it was going to have some nice collateral effects.  
"I know what to do."

Can a club organize a huge gig in less than 24 hours? Yes, if that's the time they have before the police comes and closes the place.  
The day after, half Los Angeles was covered in hand-made posters that invited everyone to the gig of the year. How they got the paper and the paint to do that, it's better left unknown.  
But everything seemed to work. People already called to know if it was true, and to reserve places. Nobody could believe how fast the new spread, and that was both a good and a bad thing. Good, because they were going to earn a lot of money. Bad, because if all those people were going to ask for their money back, they were dead.  
Trying not to think about that, they were working to prepare the stage.  
Pinhead walked towards Female, who was placing an amp to the side of the stage.  
"Why that band you called isn't here yet? I don't like people who don't respect plans."  
"I think they're almost here. Have a few faith in other people." she gave a final kick to the amp, deciding that it finally reached the right position.  
"I don't." he said.  
Pinhead went away to check if the beer arrived. The guys from Perdition's Posse guaranteed for them, and luckily those who had to deliver all that stuff didn't know the band got fired. That was another problem they had to solve, but right now they couldn't care less.  
"YOU? What are you doing here?" he suddenly heard Butterball's voice. He seriously hoped that "you", whoever he was, wasn't going to cause them more trouble.  
"Listen, Fatty, I'm here to play. And now call Female, I need to talk with her."  
Pinhead was ready to swear that he knew that voice. Something in his stomach told him that the woman talking with Butterball was...  
And then he stopped. He saw her.  
Merkova, dressed in ripped jeans and an old leather jacket, was there, with four other people he didn't know.  
She was there, and she didn't notice him.  
Pinhead felt his throat closing, and his stomach twisting. He had to go away and pretend he didn't see her. But he remained still. She looked beautiful, and he couldn't believe she didn't even listen to his explanations, when she went away...  
She turned, and she saw him. For a second she froze, then she turned again towards Butterball.  
Pinhead was still there, calling himself idiot for that. He didn't call her, but he neither went away...he just remained there.  
When she went away, the spell disappeared, and he managed to move again.  
Female was going to pay for that. The last thing he needed was seeing again the Cenobite he thought he managed to forget, just to discover that he still had a crush on her. Like a kid.  
But not now. He had no time for that. They only had a few hours before the show, and people were already waiting to enter. For the first time in ages...

"Pinhead, tell the Lucky Five they have to start." Female ran towards the bar to take her place. The club was almost full, and people kept coming in. It was even better than they thought, and the fact that Scarred Hide wasn't there was going to be a huge problem...  
"Why me." it was a question, but it sounded more like the last words of an innocent who just received a death sentence.  
"Pinhead..." she looked at him.  
"I won't complain. I heard them, they're a good band. But you still shouldn't have done that." he turned to reach the backstage.  
The guys from Lucky Five were ready, already holding their instruments.  
When Pinhead saw the crappy guitar Merkova was going to play, his heart cried a little. She had the chance to play a Fender, if only they were still together...  
"Is everything ok?" Haloblades smiled.  
"Yes. It's time." he nodded.  
"Good. Guys, let's go kick some ass." they walked on the stage.  
Pinhead stared at them for a second, then he decided that it couldn't end like that.  
He ran. He ran like there was no tomorrow, because he needed to do that.  
In his office, he grabbed his guitar, kicking away the case.  
Merkova had to play that. That guitar looked beautiful in her hands.  
"WELCOME TO THE LABYRINTH!" Haloblades was screaming. Pinhead almost tripped, but he managed to reach the backstage without losing both his lungs.  
"WE'RE HERE TO KICK OUT ALL THOSE FUCKERS WHO AREN'T READY TO ROCK!"  
The Cenobite reached the stage. They were about to start.  
He grabbed Merkova's arm, and she turned. Her face when she saw him became a statue. What the hell was he doing there? He wanted to ruin their first gig?  
Pinhead knew everyone was staring at him. He hoped he still had a few dignity after that, but in that exact moment it didn't really matter.  
"What do you want, idiot?" she whispered between her teeth, trying to hide her nervousness.  
Yes, he definitely lost all his dignity "I just wanted to give you this guitar. You became even better than I remembered, and maybe tonight someone will notice your band." it wasn't his fault, every time he stared at those deep black eyes, his heart started melting.  
"Thanks..." she replied. He noticed, with a bit of satisfaction, that she was slightly embarrassed.  
She took his guitar and tried the chords, then she turned towards the crowd.  
Haloblades shrugged "Sorry, we had a problem with the equipment because we're all broke here." everyone laughed "But I think now we can start...ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"  
The crowd yelled, and the band started playing...

_No life till leather,_  
_We're gonna kick some ass tonight!_  
_We got the metal madness,_  
_When our fans start screaming it's right...well alright, yeah!_  
_When we start to rock we never...want to stop again!_

_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit the lights!_

_You know our fans are insane,_  
_We're gonna blow this place away!_  
_With volume higher,_  
_Than anything today...the only way, yeah!_  
_When we start to rock we never...want to stop again!_

_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit the lights!_

_With all our screaming,_  
_We're gonna rip right through your brain!_  
_We got the lethal power,_  
_It's causing you sweet pain...oh sweet pain, yeah!_  
_When we start to rock we never...want to stop again!_

_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit the lights!_  
_Hit them lights!  
_

Merkova started a solo that made Pinhead's ears cry in satisfaction. He never thought she was going to be THAT good one day.  
Unluckily, they didn't even have time to end the song, because people started running out. They remained on the stage, shocked. There was a fire, or their music was just THAT bad?  
And then someone yelled "SCARRED HIDE, SCARRED HIDE!"  
"WHAT?" Female blinked. Now THAT was impossible...  
Even the band started running out, leaving the club completely empty.

Outside, there was a demonstration of the anti-rock group. Miss Cotton was the in first line, yelling at the top of her lungs.  
And then the motorcycle appeared out of nowhere. The biker had leather clothes and arrowheads in his head.  
Pinhead pushed away the crowd to come closer.  
That Cenobite was his brother. His brother. His brother was there.  
Scarred Hide was there.  
On the other side, Kirsty started screaming even louder "HE'S THE DEVIL! WE NEED TO GET RID OF HIM!"  
All those yells caught Scarred's attention. He looked at the women and smiled, then he went closer.  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSER AND TRY TO INFECT US WITH YOUR..." Kirsty didn't have time to finish the sentence. The rockstar grabbed her face and stared at her.  
"Baby, I think I know you." he kept smiling, without caring at all that around him there was suddenly silence.

xx

**Lita Ford - Rock N Roll Made Me What I Am Today**  
**Metallica - Hit The Lights**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. Yesterday I've been to a Rammstein concert and I'm still excited. XD  
ANYWAY...I STILL MANAGED TO WRITE...THE LAST CHAPTER! MY GOD I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY! If you're still following it, thank you. If you want to comment to tell me what you think (even if you think this is the stupidest thing ever...), I'll appreciate it a lot. Especially because I'll know what I can do to make my fics better.  
**

xx

Frozen. Everyone around Scarred Hide and Kirsty was frozen.  
"No, seriously! Aren't you that girl who had a threesome with me and my brother?" he looked better at her.  
Pinhead closed his eyes and made a weird grimace to hold back a laugh.  
"Someone can call my brother? You, you look smart. Call my brother and tell him to come, I need to ask him one thing." he glanced at one of the protesters, making her blush.  
"There's no need for that. I'm here." Pinhead came out of the crowd on the opposite side. Whispers started running among the people. Pinhead, the owner of the Labyrinth, was Scarred Hide's brother? Even if the resemblance was evident, that new surprised everyone. Including Merkova, who couldn't help but stare at her ex-boyfriend.  
"Pinhead!" the singer stared at his brother with a not-so-smart expression. Pinhead wanted to yell for the rage. There he was, the guy he always loved and helped. But he wasn't mad because of that, no...because he could see how much Trevor kept him drugged and satisfied, to use him just for the money.  
"Scarred...what do you want to tell me?" he kept a calm tone, even if calling that name was still painful. Actually, he wanted to say "brother", but that word didn't come out.  
"Brother...listen...this girl, you remember her, right? Well, I can't remember on which leg she had that birthmark." he shrugged, still holding Kirsty's arm. And she was so shocked that she even stopped twisting to get away.  
Pinhead shook his head. He always refused to humiliate her like that, even if she was about to destroy their club. He didn't want to lower to their level...but...since his brother already said it..."On the inside of her left thigh."  
"STOP THIS FARCE!" Kirsty managed to yell. She wasn't going to let them stop her like that. She refused to lose.  
"You're right." Scarred Hide nodded, ignoring Kirsty's rage "Now, can I see it one more time?" he tried to lift her skirt, making her scream once more.  
"THIS IS ALL A LIE, AND THE TV WE CALLED SAW IT. You'll all be crushed by us. I'll destroy every single one of you, and..." she was about to explode. But she couldn't finish her death threat, because the singer put a hand on her mouth.  
"Come on, stop yelling. It makes your beautiful face look ugly." he smiled once more.  
She bit hard his hand and managed to pull it away "You have no proofs." she hissed.  
"Well, maybe this doesn't interest us." Pinhead stared at her. He knew she was right, and he also knew they were about to add a lawsuit to all of their problems...but in that exact moment her face was priceless. And maybe someday they were going to find a way to prove it...or, at least, they needed to make her believe it.  
"Boss..." Butterball reached the others "I need to ask one thing..."  
Pinhead blinked. The ability of that Cenobite to interrupt things was incredible "Go on."  
"This means that this could be HER?" he took a photo and stared at it for a second, then he gave it to the pin-headed man.  
When he saw what was in that photo, he couldn't hold back a grin. Still, he wanted to ask one thing "Where did you find it?"  
Butterball shrugged "It was in my collection of pics for when I'm all alone. I think I found it in the box with the photos of those old gigs Perdition's Posse played in the club."  
Pinhead nodded. Yes, it was definitely like that. Butterball's lack of dignity still surprised him, but for once it had been useful. REALLY useful.  
"SHOW ME THAT THING!" Miss Cotton was about to jump on him and kill him with her bare hands.  
"Don't worry, I'll show it to everyone." he slowly walked towards the cameraman, then he put the photo in front of the camera.  
And every person in Los Angeles who had a TV saw a younger (and shirtless) Kirsty, who was yelling in happiness on the Labyrinth's stage, while a band was playing. THAT was the woman who led the protesters against Rock?  
"I believe personal issues shouldn't involve other people." Pinhead stared at her, the TV still framing the pic. Suddenly he thought about all the troubles they had because she couldn't accept what happened some years before. Yes, they didn't pay taxes, but they only did it because they had no money.  
Kirsty didn't reply. Her face was pale. She looked like a ton of bricks just fell on her head.  
"We're disappointed, Kirsty...we all trusted you, and you were only using us for your revenge?" a woman asked, throwing away the sign she was holding.  
"That's all...that's all a lie. YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Miss Cotton started crying, feeling humiliated once more by the same people.  
The protesters started going away. They refused to remain there, in that situation.  
Fan Dancer ran towards Scarred Hide and hugged him, still unable to believe what happened. Everything went well, everything...everything...  
"How? How did you..."  
Scarred shook his head. He didn't want to talk about how he discovered that he'd been an idiot for all that time.  
_Trevor woke him up, yelling about finding someone to play because the band went away. Scarred asked what the hell happened, and the manager only replied that the band quit. The singer, still a bit dizzy because of the drug and the alcohol, asked why, and Trevor refused to reply, then talked about money, about them being assholes._  
_"Why." Scarred asked again. There was a voice in his head that told him to calm down, that everything was going to be ok...Trevor said many times that the band was nothing without the singer...but he refused to listen. He had the feeling that he was doing the right thing for the first time in a long time._  
_"I told you, those assholes..."_  
_"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" the singer pushed his manager against a wall. He wasn't going to believe that bunch of crap. It was a lie, and he knew it._  
_"Scarred, you need to understand..."_  
_No, he refused to understand. His band quit. And there HAD to be a reason, they were the best people he ever met, they were his only friends..._  
_He remembered all the things they did together. Why they decided to go away?_  
_"I won't understand." Scarred pressed his knee between Trevor's legs, making him hiss in pain._  
_"Please..."_  
_"Just tell me."_  
_The man finally confessed that the band went away because they wanted to help Pinhead with his club. The singer was about to explode. His brother. It was so much time since they talked last time...how many things Trevor lied about, then? He...he had to reach them._  
_He kicked his manager as hard as he could, leaving him on the floor. He needed to reach Los Angeles._

Merkova was staring at the crowd going back inside for Perdition's Posse's concert.  
Someone called her. She turned and saw Pinhead. He had something on his face that resembled a small smile.  
"I'm glad everything went well." she said.  
"Me too..."  
"So...Scarred Hide is really your brother." she glanced at him, feeling a bit uneasy.  
"Yes. Funny how that was the reason that girl kissed me, and you didn't even let me explain..." he was staring at something invisible in front of him.  
Merkova looked away. Well, she wasn't the only one who would've done that. The situation wasn't exactly clear...  
"Anyway...why don't you go? It's still a free Perdition's Posse concert." he looked at her.  
She didn't move. Everything sounded so weird...he wanted to look like he didn't care at all, but she knew it wasn't true.  
And what about her? She still cared about him?  
"I thought about a lot of things..." he still sounded calm, it was like he was talking to himself.  
"The fact that you mentioned that day means you still think about me, too." she decided to talk, and she immediately regretted it. It wasn't what she meant, and...  
Pinhead shook his head.

_Say baby you been lookin' real good_  
_ I remember when we met_  
_ Funny how it never felt so good_  
_ It's a feelin' that I know_  
_ I know I'll never forget_  
_ Ooh it was the best time_  
_ I can remember_  
_ Ooh and the love we shared-_  
_ is lovin' that'll last forever_

_ There wasn't much_  
_ in this heart of mine_  
_ There was a little left_  
_ and babe you found it_  
_ It's funny how I never felt so high_  
_ It's a feelin' that I know_  
_ I know I'll never forget_  
_ Ooh it was the best thing_  
_ I can remember_  
_ Ooh and the love we shared-_  
_ is lovin' that'll last forever_

_ I think about you_  
_ Honey all the time_  
_ my heart says yes_  
_ I think about you_  
_ Deep inside I love you best_  
_ I think about you_  
_ You know you're the one I want_  
_ I think about you_  
_ Darlin' you're the only one_  
_ I think about you yeah!_

_ I think about you_  
_ You know that I do_  
_ I think about you_  
_ All alone, only you_  
_ I think about you_  
_ Oh, it's true_  
_ I think about you_  
_ Oh, yes I do_

_ Somethin' changed_  
_ in this heart of mine_  
_ You know that I'm so glad that ya showed me_  
_ Honey now you're my best friend_  
_ I wanna stay together 'til the very end_  
_ Ooh it was the best time_  
_ I can remember_  
_ Ooh and the love we shared-_  
_ is lovin' that'll last forever_

_ I think about you_  
_ Honey all the time_  
_ my heart says yes_  
_ I think about you_  
_ Deep inside I love you best_  
_ I think about you_  
_ You know you're the one I want_  
_ I think about you_  
_ Darlin' you're the only one_

_ I think about you, oh yeah!_  
_ I think about you, oh you!_  
_ I think about you, honey you_  
_ I think about you, you know I do_  
_ I think about you, only you_  
_ I think about you, only you_  
_ Only you...only you._

She hugged him. Damn, he managed to make her cry...ok, not really. But still, that was the most beautiful thing they ever told her.  
He gave her a soft kiss, making her smile.  
"Pinhead?" that was Female's voice.  
He closed his eyes for a second. Ok, wrong moment. But he had enough good news for that night, he could bear a little interruction.  
"Pinhead, your brother is calling you...he wants you onstage."

"So...I'm happy so many people came here." Scarred Hide took his place on the stage and started talking to the crowd "I'm happy you care about this club. I wanted to apologize because I did nothing, but ok, let's just pretend it didn't happen. What I wanted to say was that..."

Fan Dancer took the bass and started looking for the cable of the amp. Where did that thing end?  
"Here." Butterball knelt down and grabbed it from the floor. Then he reached out to give her the jack.  
"Oh, thank you." she smiled.  
He remained with his knees on the floor. It was the right time to do it "After the show...you want to drink something with me?" he asked.  
He didn't expect her to laugh. But it didn't sound like a "Me? With you? Forget it!" kind of laugh...  
"Of course." she replied, kissing him on the head.  
Butterball remained still. Luckily the sunglasses (and the fact that he had his eyes sewn shut...) hid that he just fainted.

Onstage, the singer was still talking "...I wanted to play a song that nobody knows. For a while I wanted to put it on an album, but it never sounded right. I think the only one who can make it sound good is my brother, who wrote it with me...and tonight is the right moment to play it."  
Pinhead couldn't believe his ears. Their song. This meant his brother still remembered it...  
"Come on, get a guitar and come here!" Scarred Hide called.  
When the owner of the Labyrinth finally arrived onstage, his brother friendly punched him on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. Looking at all these people made me understand how much I owe you." he whispered.  
Pinhead kept staring at his guitar. It sounded like a festival of the good feelings...too weird for him. He was happy, but he still had to get used to that feeling.  
"Come on, people! The song is called "Hellraiser", put your hands up!" the singer screamed.  
His brother started playing, hoping to remove that happy ending sensation from his head. It wasn't his fault if he could deal better with bad situations...

Scarred Hide:  
_I'm living on an endless road_  
_Around the world for rock and roll_  
_Sometimes it feels so tough_  
_But I still ain't had enough_  
_I keep saying that it's getting too much_  
_But I know I'm a liar_  
_Feeling all right in the noise and the light_  
_But that's what lights my fire_

Pinhead and Scarred Hide, together:  
_Hellraiser, In the thunder and heat_  
_Hellraiser, Rock you back in your seat_  
_Hellraiser, And I'll make it come true_  
_Hellraiser, I'll put a spell on you_

Scarred Hide:  
_Walking out on another stage_  
_Another town, another place_  
_Sometimes I don't feel right_  
_Nerves wound up too damn tight_  
_People keeps telling me that it's bad for my health_  
_But kicking back don't make it_  
_Out of control, I play the ultimate role_  
_But that's what lights my fire_

Together:  
_Hellraiser, In the thunder and heat_  
_Hellraiser, Rock you back in your seat_  
_Hellraiser, And I'll make it come true_  
_Hellraiser, I'll put a spell on you_

The singer stared at the crowd. In a corner, with sunglasses and a stolen leather jacket, there was Kirsty with a grumpy expression. He winked and blew her a kiss, and she couldn't avoid a smile. He smiled back and nodded.  
...maybe THAT was her place, after all. She loved the music, and Scarred Hide was still single, from what she knew...

Everyone:  
_I'm living on an endless road_  
_Around the world for rock and roll_  
_Sometimes it feels so tough_  
_But I still ain't had enough_  
_I keep saying that it's getting too much_  
_But I know I'm a liar_  
_Feeling all right in the noise and the light_  
_But that's what lights my fire_

_Hellraiser, In the thunder and heat_  
_Hellraiser, Rock you back in your seat_  
_Hellraiser, And I'll make it come true_  
_Hellraiser, I'll put a spell on you_

_Hellraiser..._

In the backstage, Female and Chatterer were still trying to reanimate Butterball.  
The first words he said when he woke up were "I THINK I'M IN LOVE."  
Female closed her eyes. Well, he'd done worse things.

THE END

**Guns N Roses - Think About You**  
**Mot****örhead - Hellraiser**

**Well, it's over. This final chapter is a bit weird, but I hope it's also a bit funny. I hope you had fun...and AGAIN, THANK YOU!**


End file.
